


nevar, sentir, amar

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Metaphors, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Poly Yukino, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Sex with Metaphors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Ellos eran como colores, salpicados en un lienzo blanco, pintando trazos permanentes en su alma. Y le gustaba ser eso, le gustaba quererlos, a los cinco por igual. ¿PWP?





	nevar, sentir, amar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a un tarado llamado Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "snowflake" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Poly!Yukino —o algo así—, Yukino/All —o algo así—, Yukino!centric —evidentemente—.
> 
> Extensión: 487 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Ya me atrase, fruta vida. No quedó de otra, que este drabble se me complicó lo que no puede decirse (mea culpa, que siempre me complico la vida). Pseudo-PWP, o algo así (muchos "algo así" aquí), y una pseudo-orgía bien sutil, y mucha narrativa-poética que nunca me sale pero igual soy masoquista y sigo tratando, y Yukino enamorada y deseando a todos sus compañeros porque todos son algo fuera de este mundo y yo digo que los ama a todos por igual, fin (?). Happy Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 01/05/2019]

La reciente nevada había transformado el paisaje, todo parecía brillar iluminado por el manto blanco que cubría las calles. La nieve era así, después de todo, se las arreglaba para representar algunos de los sentimientos más bellos que se podían vislumbrar, como la pureza. No una insustancial, en su lugar albergaba un cierto grado de espiritualidad ante esa concepción de algo tan frágil que a la vez podía poner al mundo de rodillas, una sensación fría pero un sentimiento cálido. Un equilibrio casi inigualable.

Yukino podía sentirlo al desmenuzar la nieve bajo sus dedos, la mirada fija en las estrellas. Lo podía sentir incluso con más fuerza que aquella con la que sentía el hielo en su espalda y el roce de pieles. Lo sentía tanto que casi creía fundirse con el paisaje. Quizás fuese por eso, el hecho que se fundía con todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que se convertía en una parte de la figura tendida en la nieve, pero no la figura completa. Cómo podría, conectada en cuerpo y alma a alguien más.

Era una parte de un todo, que se fundía y rehacía al ritmo de su propia respiración. Era extraño, por ínfimo que fuera, ser el centro de un universo. Estar ahí, impoluta, como el ídolo al que adorar. Sentir el aliento golpear su cuello, las manos recorrer sus piernas, el calor en su intimidad, y saber que no era un único. Ni cerca, siquiera un poco. Carecía de sentido incluso usar un masculino, un femenino, un genérico.

Colores, salpicados en un lienzo blanco; y podía verlo, los trazos permanentes en su alma. Era fundirse, solo fundirse hasta llegar más allá. Era un poquito más arriba que el amor, eso era. Algo como una comprensión conjunta, un mirar a través de toda la carne y los huesos hasta llegar al alma, las viseras de todo lo que se podía llegar a ser y sentir. Lo importante, lo fidedigno, más allá del exterior.

Cerraba los ojos y aún lo veía, alzaba las manos y lo rozaba, lo que eran en realidad. ¿Y qué era ella, en medio de todo eso? Un poco todo, como ellos. Porque a Yukino nunca se le había dado ser simplemente una chica, como todas las demás; y una parte de sí sabía, comprendía, que no era la única. Por eso cuando tendía la mano, otra entrelazaba sus dedos. Porque les amaba, en cada espectro posible, y les deseaba con la misma intensidad. Era el centro de una estrella de cinco puntas junto a ellos, más que solo ella, eran ellos.

Y le gustaba ser eso, le gustaba quererlos, a los cinco por igual. Sentir el roce de pieles, el contacto mutuo; el amor, tan íntimamente demostrado. La conexión, tan estrecha, tan placentera. Le gustaba como le gustaba la nieve, tan fría y tan cálida. Le gustaba ser una con el paisaje, fundirse con ellos. Le gustaba.


End file.
